Dos fuegos en dos columnas
by Mikuverdeewe
Summary: no tengo tiempo para explicar! D:


**_Hola a todos xD Soy MikuGhiraVaatiHatsune digamos que por errores de mi cerebro, me creé ésta nueva cuenta de fanfiction por que no tengo capacidad de recordar mi contraseña._**

**_Vengo de nuevo con éste fic "Estoy seguro a tu lado", modificado, ya que, no puedo hacer fic sin trama, o si hago yo a de estar mal xP... Aunque nunca sucede ya que mis amigos siempre me dicen "¿Dónde está la trama?" y lo que no quiero es hacer una trama absurda owo._**

**_Éste fic estaba basado con el grupo de amistad de Un peligroso secreto, pero como dije, lo he modificado, espero que les guste ésta nueva versión._**

**_Disclaimer: Zelda a mí no me pertenece._**

* * *

**—Día número uno: Solitario—**

Un rubio, a punto de dar su primer paso a la famosa "Ciudadela" de Hyrule, a punto de empezar una nueva vida en aquél lugar, sus padres se habían divorciado y vivían en diferentes lugares, ya había vivido con su madre, ahora le tocaba irse con el padre, la madre vivía dónde más abundaban los Cuco's, Así es, Villa Kakariko, y el padre, dónde estaba el famoso reino de la princesa de Hyrule, La Ciudadela.

Entró a aquél lugar, de unas pequeñas escaleras en la entrada, caminó y buscó la casa de su padre, llevaba un papel con la dirección en su mano, encontró la casa, estaba a una casa del colegio, le ahorró paso ya que a él le da cierta flojera caminar.

Tocó la puerta varias veces, no fue atendido, se estuvo a punto de volver a su casa, pero al mirar al suelo, se percató que estaba pisando una nota.

"Sheik, si ves el suelo y ves ésta nota, no regresaré a casa por un tiempo, la princesa Zelda está en peligro y debo estar protegiéndola con los demás soldados, Día, tarde y noche, te dejé rupias en la mesa, y comida, y la llave de la entrada de la casa se halla debajo de la alfombra de entrada".

El rubio se inclinó y levantó la alfombra, dónde la llave se encontraba, la cogió, la observó y en la cerradura la colocó, al abrir la puerta y sacar la llave, admiró su casa, en la mesa se hallaban las rupias la cual la nota hablaba, las agarró y sonrió, se dirigió a la cocina, había mucha comida como para una semana, su sonrisa se volvió mas intensa. Agarró un pata de pollo ya cocinada, y la comenzó a comer, después de caminar, al joven le dio hambre, no tenía mucho que hacer en aquél lugar, volvió a ir a la mesa, al parecer anteriormente no vio una nota, volvió a coger otro papel y comenzó a leer.

"Está separado las rupias del colegio por la derecha, y las rupias para tí a la izquierda, por favor darle buen uso a estas rupias"

brameó el rubio un poco molesto, el obviamente le daría buen uso a esas rupias, por que el sabía que si se quedaba sin rupias, ¿que iba a hacer? agarró las rupias para la inscripción del colegio y salió de allí, hizo unos pequeños y leves pasos hasta llegar al colegio que estaba muy cerca. Entró al colegio, no había nadie, por los menos en los pasillos, pero los salones estaban repletos, las clases ya había iniciado y él allí estaba, apenas inscribiéndose.

-Sheik...- mencionó el director del colegio, Ganon. -Has faltado en ésta semana...- rezaba mientras observaba unas hojas que adornaban su escritorio.

-Hace unas horas acabo de venir a aquí- El rubio se escondía en su vestimenta que había llevado, pantalones y capucha.

-No te escondas, eso es común en nuevos alumnos- abrió un inmenso libro- Sheik...- comenzó a buscar el nombre del mencionado en aquél libro- Aquí- señaló a una hoja de lo mencionado- Sheik- lo miró- Tu curso es Segundo año de secundaria planta "A" escalera "C" sala "D" y puerta "M"- miró al rubio.

-... ¿Qué?- miró al director- Lo siento, me hizo lío-

-Na, es una broma, tu sala es allá- señaló a una puerta de un pasillo, "Segundo año salón 'A' "

Se acercó a aquella puerta y observó a escondidas por la ventana, al parecer no había ningún docente en el salón, alcanzó a ver a cinco chicos iguales rubios, Uno con cara de agresivo, que se encontraba hablando con un joven de cabellos morados largos. y con un tatuaje en la mejilla, uno de cara tranquila, que estaba en una esquina leyendo un libro junto al de mirada inocente, uno de cara gruñona, haciendo pulseadas al parecido del rubio pero todo oscuro. Vio un alto de cabellos blancos, parecía querer conquistar a una chica de cabellos celestes, acuclillado ante ella. Siguió observando pero una mano tocó su hombro, sorprendiendo al rubio. -He!? lo siento- se inclinó a quien estaba frente de él. Era un chico parecido al que vio la anterior vez, alguien de cabellos largos y morado, solo que... su mirada lucía más fría, le dio un suave empujón, para dirigirse al salón, él entró acompañado de una chica de cabello rojizo, cerraron la puerta, dejando un cuerpo poco asustado fuera del aula, volvió a encaminarse hacia la sala del director. -Señor director- llamó, lo cual su pedido fue correspondido con una mirada cansina-Me retiro a casa- confirmó, pero Ganondorf negó con la cabeza, -¿? ¿sucede algo?- preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Una vez que entras no sales, ve a clases, Sheik- Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, ya en simple vista se notaba que estaba pensando en una escusa.

-¡Pero! No traje nada!- abrió sus brazos, demostrando en sus bolsillos que si quiera tenía un lápiz, ganondorf lo obligó a ir al salón correspondiente, pero Sheik se negaba.

Acto seguido todos los chicos estaban sentado cada una en su banca mientras que el director le daba la bienvenida al nuevo estudiante - Se llama Sheik, trátenlo bien, como verán, el no sabía que hoy había que venir y no trajo sus útiles, presten le- dijo mientras salía de la sala.

El rubio quedó paralizado en el medio de la sala, no sabía que movimiento hacer, todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, y hacía que se ponga nervioso, más nervioso de lo común, se le acercó un rubio de mirada tranquila, ofreciéndole un asiento a su lado, y unos útiles para usar, mientras que los demás aún seguían hablando como anteriormente. Se sentó en la silla con su nuevo acompañante, lo miró- y... ¿como te llamas?- preguntó nervioso.

-Vio Link- Sonrió - Tu eres Sheik- sonrió de vuelta pero con una sonrisa más grande. el rubio lo miró pero no reaccionó- mira te enseñaré quien es quién, ves aquél de largos cabellos morados?- el rubio mayor sintió -Se llama Vaati, es un brujo y se dividió en dos- señaló a la persona parecida a la que señaló anteriormente- su nombre es Guufu, él siempre está muy junto a Shadow Link- señaló a la sombra que estaba a lado de Guufu. Señaló al rubio de cara gruñona- Él es Azul Link, se queja mucho por que Rojo Link-señaló al rubio adorable- no lo deja en paz- rió en bajo- señaló al rubio agresivo- El es Verde Link, el novio del peli morado Vaati- señalo al de cabellos morados que se estaba por quedar dormido- Aquél dormilón en Ghirahim, siempre duerme en clase, y siempre está a lado de la chica que está allí- señaló a la de cabellos celestes- que se llama Fi, y tan solo falta la princesa Zelda, que no vendrá por un tiempo, debido a quién sabe, Saria la mejor amiga de Verde Link, Mido el mejor amigo de Saria, Groose... El brabucón, y Midna la mejor amiga de Verde Link- sonrió al rubio mayor.

-Gracias por toda la información- sonrió apacible Sheik demostrando de sus típicas y serenas sonrisas.

-No hay por qué- sonrió Vio.

Pasaron las horas y entró la profesora Impa al salón, empezando a dar clases de literatura, Después de explicar toda la clase, dejó unos ejercicios pendientes para hacer grupal mente, pero ese día no se hacía, se hacía recién la otra semana, lo malo de ser nuevo en el colegio es que cuando tienes trabajos en grupo, en ningún grupo te llaman. Sheik cerró sus ojos, todo lo que estaba pasando no era su plan, su plan era ir a casa y comer, pero al parecer no le resultó la idea.

Tocó el timbre del receso, todos se levantaron y salieron del salón, a excepción de Vio y Sheik -Oye Vio ¿no saldrás?- preguntó Verde mientras se asomaba a la puerta.

-Ahora no, estaré estos diez minutos con el nuevo estudiante- añadió Vio demostrando sonrisas a lo cual Verde sintió con la cabeza.

-Okey-

* * *

**Okey éste es mi cap y explico todo ahora, El guufu no me pertenece es de MayJazmine, parejas: Vaalink; Blued; Guushadow; ghirasheik (Vio... depués veré...)**


End file.
